Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated circuit configuration for heating ignition material, and to a use of such an integrated circuit configuration.
A previously considered integrated circuit configuration for heating ignition material contained a silicon substrate with a heavily doped heating zone as an ignition resistor. The region of the heating zone has a smaller cross section than the remaining region of the silicon substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,933 discloses an integrated circuit configuration for heating ignition material which has a heating element in the form of a polysilicon strip applied on a silicon substrate. A cutout in the silicon substrate in the region of the heating element is intended to prevent heat outflow from the latter.